1. Field
The subject matter presented herein relates generally to directed-energy systems and methods, and more particularly, to directed-energy systems and methods for disrupting electronic circuits, especially those containing semiconductors.
2. Description of Related Art
The configuration and operation of known directed-energy devices can vary widely, as is illustrated by the disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,809,307; 6,784,408; 6,849,841; 6,864,825 and 7,126,530, which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Known directed-energy devices can produce, for example, electromagnetic waves (EMW) and electromagnetic pulses (EMP), which propagate away from a source with diminishing intensity, governed by the theory of electromagnetism. An electromagnetic pulse (EMP) is in effect an electromagnetic shock wave.
This pulse of energy can produce a powerful electromagnetic field. The field can be sufficiently strong to produce short lived transient voltages of potentially thousands of volts on exposed electrical conductors, such as wires, or conductive tracks on printed circuit boards, where exposed.
The EMP effect can result in irreversible damage to a wide range of electrical and electronic equipment, particularly computers and radio or radar receivers. Subject to the electromagnetic hardness of the electronics, a measure of the equipment's resilience to this effect, and the intensity of the field produced, the equipment can be irreversibly damaged or in effect electrically destroyed. The damage inflicted is not unlike that experienced through exposure to close proximity lightning strikes, and may require complete replacement of the equipment, or at least substantial portions thereof.
Known computer and telecommunications equipment can be particularly vulnerable to EMP effects, as it is largely built up of high density Metal Oxide Semiconductor (MOS) devices, for instance, which can be very sensitive to exposure to high voltage transients. What can be significant about MOS devices is that very little energy is required to permanently damage or destroy them. Any voltage typically in excess of ten or tens of volts can produce an effect termed gate breakdown that effectively destroys the device. Even if a voltage pulse is not powerful enough to produce thermal damage, the power supply in the equipment can readily supply enough energy to complete the destructive process. Damaged devices may still function, but their reliability may be seriously impaired, or not function as intended or at all.
Shielding electronics by equipment chassis can provide limited protection, as any cables running in and out of the equipment can behave very much like antennae, in effect guiding the high voltage transients into the equipment.
Computers used in data processing systems, communications systems, displays, industrial control applications, including road and rail signaling, and those embedded in military equipment, such as signal processors, electronic flight controls and digital engine control systems, are all potentially vulnerable to the EMP effect.
Receivers can be particularly sensitive to EMP, as the highly sensitive miniature high frequency transistors and diodes in such equipment can be easily destroyed by exposure to high voltage electrical transients. Therefore, radar and electronic warfare equipment, satellite, microwave, UHF, VHF, HF and low band communications equipment and television equipment are all potentially vulnerable to the EMP effect.
A known effective countermeasure method to protect against the harmful effects of electromagnetism is to wholly contain equipment in an electrically conductive enclosure, termed a Faraday cage, which can prevent the electromagnetic field from gaining access to the protected equipment. A Faraday cage can be capable of stopping an attack using electromagnetism, such as an EMP.